


First Responder

by Tanaqui



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at the <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/">fic promptly</a> comm: <em>Supernatural, Dean Winchester, To those who know the family business, we're the fourth emergency service</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Responder

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Scribbler for the beta.

His cellphone pulls Dean from deep sleep. He gropes blindly for it on the nightstand and grunts as he fumbles it to his ear and answers.

"Good to speak to you, too," Bobby grouses at the other end of the line.

Dean holds the phone away from him and checks the time, before putting it back to his ear. "It's frickin' three am, Bobby." Which means he's been asleep for about an hour.

"Gotta report come in—."

"Jeez, give us a break." Dean's already sitting up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "We only just got in from the last job."

"Yeah, I know." Bobby does sound a little apologetic. "But I got a report of a group of demons 'bout an hour from you. Think they're the ones I've been tracking. Might be able to catch 'em before they move on again."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean pokes Sam, who rolls over, eyes scrunched up as Dean switches on the light. 

Dean mouths _Bobby_ at him and Sam nods. Shambling out of bed, he begins to pull on clothes. Dean's busy writing down the address Bobby's giving him.

"Okay, got it." Dean snaps the phone shut.

Ten minutes later and they're out of the room and on their way.


End file.
